100% Läpipeluu GTA III:ssa
Saadaksesi 100% läpi, sinun tarvitsee suorittaa seuraavat asiat: Juonijatkumon tehtävät Portland The Introduction * Give Me Liberty Luigi Goterelli * Luigi's Girls * Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up * Drive Misty For Me * Pump Action Pimp * The Fuzz Ball Joey Leone * Mike Lips Last Lunch * Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong * Van Heist * Cipriani's Chauffeur * Dead Skunk in the Trunk * The Getaway Toni Cipriani * Taking Out the Laundry * The Pick-Up * Salvatore's Called a Meeting * Triads and Tribulations * Blow Fish Salvatore Leone * Chaperone * Cutting the Grass * Bomb Da Base: Act I * Last Requests (!!!) 8-Ball * Bomb Da Base: Act II !!! = Jos Last Requestin suorittamisen jälkeen sinulla on jäänyt tekemättä Luigin, Joeyn tai Tonin tehtäviä, niitä ei voi enää suorittaa - täten 100% läpipeluu on mahdotonta. Stauntonin saari Asuka Kasen (asunto Newportissa) * Sayonara Salvatore * Under Surveillance * Paparazzi Purge * Payday For Ray * Two-Faced Tanner Kenji Kasen * Kanbu Bust Out * Grand Theft Auto * Deal Steal * Shima * Smack Down Ray Machowski * Silence The Sneak * Arms Shortage * Evidence Dash * Gone Fishing * Plaster Blaster * Marked Man Donald Love * Liberator * Waka-Gashira Wipeout (!!!) * A Drop In The Ocean * Grand Theft Aero (!!!) * Escort Service * Decoy * Love's Disappearance Asuka Kasen (rakennustyömaa Fort Stauntonissa) * Bait * Espresso-2-Go! * S.A.M. * Ransom !!! = Kenji Kasenin tehtäviä ei voi suorittaa Waka-Gashira Wipeoutin jälkeen - täten 100% läpipeluu on mahdotonta !!! = Asuka Kasenin (asunto Newportissa) tehtäviä ei voi suorittaa Grand Theft Aeron jälkeen - täten 100% läpipeluu on mahdotonta Shoreside Vale Catalina * The Exchange Puhelinkioski tehtävät Marty Chonks * The Crook * The Thieves * The Wife * Her Lover El Burro * Turismo * I Scream, You Scream * Trial By Fire * Big 'N' Veiny King Courtney * Bling-Bling Scramble * Uzi Rider * Gangcar Round-Up * Kingdom Come D-Ice * Uzi Money * Toyminator * Rigged to Blow * Bullion Run * Rumble Haaste- tehtävät * Patriot Playground * Multistorey Mayhem * A Ride in the Park * Gripped! RC- kulkuneuvo- tehtävät * Diablo Destruction * Mafia Massacre * Casino Calamity * Rumpo Rampage Sivutehtävät * Paramedic (Taso 12 suoritettu, 78 potilasta pelastettu) * Firefighter (Sammuta 60 tulipaloa, 20 jokaisella saarella) * Vigilante (Tapa 60 rikollista, 20 jokaisella saarella) * Taxi Driver (Suorita onnistuneesti 100 asiakasta) Import/Export * Hälytysajoneuvojen toimitus/ Portlandin satama * Teollisuus- autojen toimitus/ Portlandin satama * Lähiö- autojen toimitus/ Shoreside Vale Muut * Collect 100 Hidden Packages * Complete 20 Rampages * Complete 20 Unique Jumps Kartat GTA III - Hidden packages (PORTLAND).jpeg|Portlandin Hidden Packaget (oikealla tarkka sijainti) GTA III - Hidden packages (STAUNTON ISLAND).jpeg|Stauntonin saaren Hidden Packaget (oikealla tarkka sijainti) GTA III - Hidden packages (SHORESIDE VALE).jpeg|Shoreside Valen Hidden Packaget (oikealla tarkka sijainti) GTA III - Rampages (PORTLAND).gif|Portlandin Rampaget (oikealla tarkka sijainti) GTA III - Rampages (STAUNTON ISLAND).gif|Staunton saaren Rampaget (oikealla tarkka sijainti) GTA III - Rampages (SHORESIDE VALE).gif|Shoreside Valen Rampaget (oikealla tarkka sijainti) GTA III - Unique Jumps (PORTLAND).jpeg|Portlandin Unique Jumps:it GTA III - Unique Jumps (STAUNTON ISLAND).jpeg|Staunton saaren Unique Jumps:it GTA III - Unique Jumps (SHORESIDE VALE).jpeg|Shoreside Valen Unique Jumps:it GTA III - Challenges.jpeg|Haaste-, RC-, puhelinkioskitehtävien ja Import/Export- tallien sijainnit de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (III) en:100% Completion in GTA III es:100% de Grand Theft Auto III fr:100%#Grand Theft Auto III pt:100%#100% do Grand Theft Auto III ru:100% прохождение GTA III Luokka: GTA III Luokka: 100% läpipeluu